Cold
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: Reunited at last... The ending is like the beginning, reversed. WeissxVincent


YES! Shikyou is alive and well. Surprising, ne? I thought so too. I got this idea from a crack!pairing generator.. But it got out of hand and I got my own ideas. So! I own nothing but this idea... Hm. I wonder how many other people have written an OmegaxChaos fic...

----

The sun was casting it's dying light over the icy landscape that had once been the beautiful city of Kalm, the snow sparkling, seemingly orange now as the horizon cast it's glorious, powerful heat across the glittering tundra...

And yet, only two people were alive to witness such an event.

The last two people on Gaia.

"...Are you really this heartless?"

Polar opposites, these two. One with a wild mane of silver, kicking out in odd directions, making him look like the animal royalty of the past world. Things now dead and gone, forever to remain in the memory of the other. The one who'd been able to see such things, the one who hadn't spent his whole life in Deep ground...

The other, who stood in the doorway of the only building standing in the area. The one who's hair was as black as the night sky, the one who's eyes were burning into the other's powder blue ones. Clashing. The demon which once was housed in his body had left it's mark, forcing him to obey the master which came in the form of a tired, freezing man wearing nothing at all. His pants were long gone, destroyed in his and Vincent's final battle that took place so many years ago... And that was the only outfit he'd ever owned.

Silently, the dark haired one, the slave, stepped aside. Shrugging off his cape and wordlessly tossing it at the lion-like Emperor. "...Put this on before you come in." He said, his voice low, raspy from the years of neglect. His face, which was lightly dusted with red, whether it be from the cold, or from his master's lack of modesty, was unveiled to the younger male for the first time. Free of the scars that many assumed surrounded his lips, not a flaw on the pale skin, other then the almost invisible frown that etched itself onto his face, seemingly set in stone.

He strode forward.

The ebony haired male was forced to bow, red eyes wide as his body vehemently refused to rise... Head throbbing as the other three demons, the ones still here, still in his head and not in the planet, voiced their anger. But he couldn't move, gaze directed at the floor, unable to shift until he heard Weiss sigh softly, bending down. Smooth white fingers touched his cheek, those soft blue eyes gazing at him in an almost sympathetic manner.

"Rise, Vincent."

And he did. Body shaking, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he stumbled over towards a wine colored love seat, something he had gotten before the world had rebelled against it's inhabitants, causing them to freeze to death because of the massive drop in temperature.

"...What did you do to me?" Vincent whispered, his eyes linking with his master's in a sort of fearful way.

Not at all objecting when the man wearing his cape settled down. "...Weiss, what the fuck did you do to me."

He didn't bolt when those arms wrapped around him. The emotion between them changed. Weiss' seemingly endless fury that he had experienced in battle was gone, replaced with a frightened need to be close... And Vincent? Years without contact had left him needy for such a thing, even if it was just a simple embrace... And soon Vincent found himself leaning into the touch, eyes fluttering closed because that submissive nature that had /never/ been seen, but was always felt, of Chaos was coursing through his veins.

"I didn't do anything.." Weiss, the Emperor, said after a moment. "_Nero_ did this... Omega did this. Not I." There was a hesitation, a draft slipping in through the open window. Something oddly akin to a flashback colliding with both of them, or at least, Vincent suspected it was shared by the both of them.

_A position just like this, but with different bodies. Powerful wings bent, creating a cocoon around them. White feathers contrasting sharply with the black leathery wings of it's counterpart. Dark hair and white hair, both joined in a fierce liplock. Their clothes had long been discarded, knowing that the only heat they needed was here._

_"...I am to become a WEAPON of the planet." The angelic one whispered, his cool blue eyes gazing into the demonic creature's red ones. Smooth, cool fingers splayed across the smaller male's cheek. "I will have to leave... I will be unable to return to you, Chaos."_

_Those red eyes widened momentarily, the fangs digging into his lower lip until the fairer creature grasped his chin. "..I want to go with you, Omega. You can't leave me here... I'll die without you." The demon's grip on the other's shoulder's tightened slightly, the sexual heat seeming to drift away, the cool emotion of despair it's replacement. "We mated for life.."_

_"...I know, Chaos. But the Cetra decided that it would be good to have a..."_

_"FUCK THE CETRA!"_

_Those soft blue eyes widened slightly, before shifting into a sorrow filled look. His arms wrapping around the smaller male's shoulders, and Chaos didn't hesitate in the chance to bury his face in the flawless skin of his mate. "I'll shed my human form.. I'll go with you."_

_"You can't."_

_"I CAN AND I WILL!"_

...And he did.

Vincent shivered in the other male's arms, shifting his head to hide his face in the familiar material of his red cape. The mind numbing sorrow hitting him... Those emotions-- Chaos' emotions no less, weighing on his mind..

And oddly enough, Weiss just smiled. Rubbing Vincent's back, feeling /something/ pressed against his leg. "...Still cold?"

"...Shut the fuck up, Omega."

"There's the Chaos I love.."

...Lovers at the beginning of time deserve to be together at the end, don't they?


End file.
